miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Nowy Początek
Nowy Początek * Od śmierci rodziców Marinette minęły już dwa tygodnie. Wciąż ciężko jej się otrząsnąć po tak wielkiej stracie. Przyjaciele nadal ją wspierają, ale to za mało. Teraz musi uporać się z problemami całkiem sama, będzie to dla niej nowy początek życia. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Gabu21 i Piotr9999 Część 1 Marinette Wszystko działo się tak szybko, nie potrafiłam dogonić własnego życia. Ciężko mi jest samej, wspomnienia wciąż wracają. Po rodzicach pozostały mi tylko fotografie i pamięć. Od czasu ich śmierci wszystko się zmieniło, jakby świat poszedł na przód, a ja zostałam w tyle. Przyjaciele pomagają mi jak potrafią, ale nic nie zdoła zastąpić mi tego uczucia którym darzyłam rodzinę. Właściwie nie mam już nikogo, pozostał mi jedynie wujek mieszkający w Chinach i oczywiście Adrien. Od czasu śmierci mieszkałam tymczasowo u Aly, nie potrafiłam wrócić do pustej piekarni i domu. Ale nadszedł już czas powrotu. -Naprawdę? Nie musisz się przenosić, u nas zawsze jesteś mile widziana. - Nalegała Alya -Wiem, ty zawsze chcesz mi pomóc, ale muszę się z tym uporać sama. -Nie, nie musisz! Wiedz, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać, możesz zaufać. - Zaczęłam już otwierać drzwi. -Czekaj, odprowadzę cię. - Po tych słowach chwyciła katanę i razem ruszyłyśmy w stronę domu. - Gadałaś ostatnio z Adrienem? Nie mieliście się dzisiaj spotkać? -Ma dzisiaj zapełnienia grafik, poza tym mam ochotę posiedzieć sama, muszę wiele rzeczy przemyśleć... - Wtedy nagle zatrzymałyśmy się, byłyśmy w parku na przeciwko domu, kiedy zobaczyłyśmy dorosłą kobietę i mężczyznę przy drzwiach. Mocno pukali, dzwonili dzwonkiem, chyba było to coś pilnego. Podeszłam do nich aby zapytać co się stało. -Dzień dobry. - Przywitałam się. - Kogoś państwo szukacie? -Tak, czy znasz... - Powiedział mężczyzna poważnym tonem zerknąć na kartkę którą miał w kieszeni. - Marinette Dupain-Cheng? -Tak, to ja, coś się stało? - Dopytywałam podejżliwym, lekko przestraszonym głosem. -Musimy z tobą poważnie porozmawiać... - Tym razem kobieta się odezwała. - Może wejdziemy do środka? -Tak, proszę. - Powiedziałam wkładając kluczyk i otwierając drzwi, ręce mi się trzęsłam tak, że nie mogłam trafić do dziurki. Alya oczywiście też weszła. Zaprowadziłam ich do salonu, usiedliśmy. -To jest dosyć ciężka sprawa... -Zacięła się, a ja byłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. - Dowiedzieliśmy się, że twoi rodzice niedawno zmarli, szczere kondolencje. - Posmutniałam, starałam się nie mówić o nich, wiem,że to źle. Nie chcę o nich zapomnieć, ale nie chcę też odczuwać ich braku. Staram się nauczyć żyć bez opiekuńczości taty i szczerych porad mamy. Brakuje mi ich. - Z naszych źródeł wynika, że nie posiadasz tutaj żadnej rodziny, aż jedynie wujka zamieszkałe w Chinach. -Taak, ale kim państwo wogule są? -Jesteśmy z Ośrodka Opieki Społecznej. - Powiedział oschle mężczyzna. -I chcemy ci pomóc. - Dopowiedziała delikatnym głosem rudowłosa kobieta. -Pomóc?! Jak? Nie oddacie życia rodzicom, nie cofnięcie czasu! - Nagle poczułam niebezpieczeństwo, wybuchłam. Wszystkie emocje,które kłębiły się w mojej duszy nagle zapragnęły wypłynąć na zewnątrz. -Nie możesz mieszkać są w domu, masz dopiero 15 lat. Dlatego nie masz innego wyjścia tylko... -Tylko co? Zostawić wszystkich przyjaciół, jedyne co mi zostało cennego?! - Nie masz innego wybóru, albo wyjedziesz do Chin do wujka, albo zostaniesz w Paryżu i trafisz do domu dziecka. - A my postaramy się abyś szybko otrzymała rodzinę zastępczą. - Dokończył facet. -Ale, ja... - Miałam już szkliste oczy. - Nie... ja nie...ja nie mogę... -Musisz, nie możesz być sama w domu, nie jesteś pełnoletnia. - Jego ton trochę się zmienił. Tak jakby miał uczucia, a nie jak wcześniej mówił robotycznie, nie wyrażając żadnych emocji. Odczuwał lekkie wzruszenie, smutek. Ciężko było to po nim poznać ale jego oczy mówiły same za siebie. -Ale, przecież nie mogę tak nagle wyjechać, muszę się spakować. Pożegnać z przyjaciółmi... -Wiem rozumiemy, dlatego ja zostanę z tobą, spakujemy się, pożegnasz się i o 19 przyjedzie Mark. - W tym momencie mężczyzna wyszedł, a Alya przytuliła się i żegnając się że mną także opuściła mój dom. Zostałam sama z rudowłosą. Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę kuchni, zaparzyłam jej herbatę i poszłam do pokoju. -Tikki, ja nie chcę, chcę tu zostać. - Zaczęłam szlochać. - Czemu ja, proszę pomóż mi. -Nie martw się Marinette, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja będę przy tobie. - Wszystko będę dobrze?! Poprzednim razem to samo mówiłaś i co? - Nie płacz, nie miałyśmy wpływu na to co się wydarzyło. Proszę uśmiechnij się. - A co teraz będzie z Biedronką? Nie będę miała jak zmieniać się, nawet nie będę sama w pokoju. -Coś wymyślimy... To jeszcze nie koniec świata, wszystko się ułoży. Częściowo płacząc spakowałam większość ubrań, zdjęcie rodziców i zapas ciastek dla kwami. Byłam gotowa, zniosłam walizkę, po czym usiadłam obok kobiety. Rozmawiałyśmy przez chwilę, dowiedziałam się, że ma na imię Tatiana i to ona będzie moim głównym opiekunem. Dowoedziałyśmy się trochę o sobie, odpowiedziałam jej trochę o rodzicach, Adrienie i Aly. Kiedy skończyłyśmy rozmawiać spakowałam moją walizkę do samochodu, a ja poszłam do chłopaka. Umówiła się ze mną, że przyjedzie do piekarni przed 19 i ja mam tam być pół godziny przed wyjazdem. Byłam smutna, nie miałam ochoty tam wracać, ani jechać do domu dziecka, znowu się rozpłakałam. Nie potrafiłam dalej iść, usiadłam na ławce i skuliłam się. Adrien Tego samego dnia Byłem na zajęciach z szermierki, jak zwykle mam zapchany plan. Na całe szczęście przed kursem zadzwonił nauczyciel i odwołał naukę chińskiego. Miałem więc godzinę wolnego czasu, postanowiłem wrócić na piechotę. Szedłem przez park kiedy zobaczyłem Marinette siedzącą na ławce. Podeszłem do niej i przywitałem się, była cała we łzach. -Cześć Mari, czemu płaczesz, co się stało? -Ja, nie daję już rady. Była dzisiaj u mnie kobieta z Ośrodka Opieki Społecznej i oznajmiła mi, że trafię do domu dziecka... - odpowiedziała wciąż płacząc, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Moja ukochana miała opuścić dom, zostawić wszystko, Alye, Nino....mnie. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, serce mi zamarło. Przytuliłem się do niej i mi samemu pobiegła łza po policzku. -Jak mogę jej pomóc? - Pytałem w myślach, musiałem to zrobić, ale jak? Pocałowałem ją. -Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Pytała. - Jak mam się zachować? -Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno, nie zostawię cię samej. Damy radę. Po tych słowach przytuliła się do mnie. Część 2 Witam ponownie, przepraszam, że musieliście czekać na nexta, ale już jest =) Musiałam dobrze przemyśleć jak się to potoczy. Pozdrawiam Lovciams * Adrien Odprowadziłem Marinette do domu, po czym czułe pożegnałem. Następnie ruszyłem w stronę domu rozmawiając z Plaggiem. -Co ja mam zrobić? - Zapytałem -Ale w sensie... - Chyba nie zrozumiał. -Z Marinette, musimy jej jakoś pomóc, tylko pytanie jak. Nie ma tu żadnej rodziny, kto się nią zaopiekuje? -Może porozmawiaj z ojcem, co jak co ma jakąś władzę i dobre pomysły. -Taaak, jak mam mu to powiedzieć? Przecież on nawet nie wie, że mam dziewczynę, a co dopiero jej pomóc. -Nie oceniaj go tak surowo. No dobra, może jest ostry i wymagający, ale jakieś tam uczucia ma. -Jakieś tam... - Powiedziałem zrezygnowany. - Poza tym nie musisz mówić, że to od razu twoja dziewczyna, za duży szok jak dla niego, - zaśmiał się - mam nadzieję, że pomoże. W tym momencie dotarliśmy do willi, Plagg schował się do mojej kieszeni a ja ruszyłem w stronę gabinetu ojca. Zanim nacisnęłem klamkę, zawachałem się. W tej minucie obleciał mnie strach, bałem się wejść do środka. W głowie miałem najczerniejsze myśli. " Dobra Adrien, skup się, robisz to dla Mari " pomyślałem po czym spontanicznie weszłem do pokoju. -Natalio, chciałbym abyś pukała przed wejściem. - Mówił ojciec nie odkrywając wzroku od projektów, nawet mnie nie zauważył. -Ciekawie się zapowiada. - Mruknąłem prawie nie słyszalne, nagle mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojżał na mnie. -Adrien, co ty tu robisz? Nie masz lekcji chińskiego? - Odezwał się spuszczając wzrok spowrotem w stronę kartek. -Ja, ymm, ja... Lekcje zostały odwołane. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, a właściwie poprosić o pomoc. - W tym momencie wstał i spojżał mi prosto w oczy, ale nie odzywał się. - Mam przyjaciółkę, Marinette... - Marinette? Nic mi o niej nie mówiłeś, gdzie mieszka? Kim są jej rodzice? - Przerwał mi. -Jej rodzice prowadzili piekarnię na rogu, tam też mieszka. Ale właśnie chodzi o jej rodziców, bo oni nie żyją. - Ciężko było mi z siebie wymusić choć słowo, rozmowa z moim ojcem była jak pójście na pierwsze szeregi w czasie wojny. - I ona została sama, nie ma już prawie żadnej rodziny, dzisiaj zabrano ja do domu dziecka. Dlatego proszę cię o pomoc, dla niej. Co mogę zrobić? - Schyliłem głowę i Posmutniałam, ale ojciec chyba wogule nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. -Jak to? Mam rozumieć, że przyjaźnisz się że zwykłą dziewczyną, córką piekarzy?! - Chciałem mu przerwać, ale nie mogłem. - Nie tak miało być, pozwoliłem ci chodzić do szkoły i nic więcej. Żadnych przyjaciół ze slumsów! -Marinette nie jest ze slumsów! To mądra, miła i normalna dziewczyna! Jak możesz ją tak obrazu oceniać! Nawet jej nie znasz! Czemu od razu myślisz, że jest zła? Bo nie jest bogata? -Adrien, nie tym tonem! Ona na ciebie zły wpływ! -Zły wpływ? Zły wpływ to ma zamykanie mnie w domu, bez przyjaciół, nikogo i dodawanie zajęć dodatkowych! Jak możesz! Ona jest najwspanialszą rzeczą która mnie spotkała! - Adrien, do pokoju! Masz szlaban, spróbuj tylko na krok wyjść z domu. Zabraniam ci się spotykać z tą całą dziewczyną. -Nie możesz! -Mogę i to robię. Jak tylko się dowiem, że to robisz konsekwencje będą nie do odwrócenia. - Wybiegłem z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami. Skierował się do pokoju. Przepełniała mnie złość, nie wiem co gorsze to, że ojciec obraził Marinette, czy to, że zabronił nam się spotykać. Marinette Tatiana była punktualnie. Byłam przerażona i smutna. Bałam się życia w domu dziecka, nowego otoczenia, ale ciekawiło mnie to. Starałam się zapomnieć o smutnych uczuciach towarzyszących mi po śmierci rodziców, nawet nie miałam czasu pamiętać. Kiedy przejeżdżaliśmy obok Notre Dame przed samochodem pojawił się nie kto inny jak złoczyńca. Wyglądał jak ochroniarz Adriena, to był on. Chciał zaatakować nas, ale w porę uciekliśmy z samochodu. Schowałam się między drzewami i przemieniłam. Tak dawno nie byłam Biedronką, brakowało mi tego. W czerwonym stroju czułam, że żyję. Była to dla mnie taka ucieczka od problemów życia codziennego, byłam wolna. -Witaj Kocie. - Powiedziałam do towarzysza, wydawał się jakby nieobecny. Nic mi nie odpowiedział, więc jeszcze raz go zagadnęłam. - Hej? Co się stało z moim głupkowatym kotem? - Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym spojżałam na jego minę, był smutny. To uczucie też mnie ogarnęło. - Ma problemy... Może zajmijmy się walką. - Mruknął, a ja przytaknęłam. ---- Bitwa zakończyła się jak zawsze powodzeniem bohaterów, Czarny kot jako pierwszy użył swojej supermocy, a dopiero później Biedronka. ---- -Kocie, zaczekaj... - Powiedziałam chwytając go za nadgarstek. - Musimy porozmawiać... -Zgoda. - odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu ( nie tak jak zwykle), po czym udaliśmy się w stronę wież eiffly. -Co się stało? O jakie problemy chodzi? - Wypytywałam. -Nie ważne... -Mi możesz powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnęłam się do jego zasmuconej twarzy. -Chodzi o moje życie poza maską, problemy rodzinne... -Zamieniam się w słuch. - po tych słowach usiadłam obok niego, on zrobił to samo. -Mój ojciec, nie rozumie mnie, nawet nie próbuje. Zakazał spotykać mi się z bardzo ważną osobą dla mnie... -Czemu? -Bo nie jest "wystarczająco dobra", on najchętniej zamknąłby mnie w klatce. Chcę żebym spotykał się tylko z osobami które, że tak określę, są ważnymi osobistościami. -Czasami trzeba się komuś wyżalić, jeżeli ta osoba jest dla ciebie ważna nie pozwól aby ci ją odebrał... -Masz rację... Rozmawiając zapomnieliśmy o czasie i nie usłyszeliśmy tykających kolczyków i pierścienia. Nagle kot zaczął się przemieniać... Aaadrien?! Część 3 Serdeczne pozdrowionka dla Juleczkalubikoteczka Marinette W tym momencie nie potrafiłam się opanować, pocałowałam go, a z oka spłonęła mi łza, lecz tym razem nie smutna jak przez ostatni czas, była to łza szczęścia. Początkowo chciał mnie chyba odetchnąć, ale nie zrobił tego. Kiedy skończyłam nagle posmutniałam, a na mojej twarzy pojawiła się łza, smutku. Uświadomiłam sobie właśnie, że cała nasza rozmowa była o mnie, to ja byłam osobą "niewystarczająco dobrą" dla Adriena. Czy to znaczy, że muszę się odsunąć? Dla dobra jego więzi z ojcem. Szybko uciekłam nie odwracając wzroku na ukochanego. Nie patrzyłam w tył, nie potrafiłam spojżeć mu w oczy. Za bardzo go kochałam. Udałam się do domu, po czym spakowałam do plecaka potrzebne rzeczy i uciekłam. -Czyli tak wyglądał nasz ostatni pocałunek... - Myślałam biegnąc przed siebie. Adrien Następnego dnia Poszedłem do szkoły, chciałem wreszcie zobaczyć się z Marinette. Jej opiekunka mówiła, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie chodziła tutaj do szkoły, a później będzie to zależało od jej rodziny zastępczej. -Gdzie jest Mari? - Zapytałem Aly zmartwionym głosem -Nie mam pojęcia myślałam, że ty będziesz wiedzieć... - Odpowiedziała po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się przestraszony wyraz. -Nie, czy ty myślisz, że mogła zrobić coś głupiego? -Nie wiem, ale przez ostatnie wydarzenia mogła być zdolna do wszystkiego. -Po szkole pójdę do Ośrodka, idziesz ze mną? -Jasne, przecież chodzi o moją przyjaciółkę. -Też idę - Dodał stanowczo Nino Przez resztę lekcji siedziałem jak na szpilkach, chciałem wreszcie wyjść z tąd i znaleźć Marinette. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce zaczęliśmy dopytywać o niebieską. -Niestety nie ma jej tu - powiedziała równie zdenerwowana Tatiana - Kiedy zaatakował ten mężczyzna uciekliśmy w różne strony, wtedy po raz ostatni ją widziałam... Zawiadomiliśmy już odpowiednie władze, szukają jej, nie martwcie się. -Łatwo pani mówić... -Skomentowałem ostro. -Nie denerwuj się, na pewno się znajdzie. - Mówił Nino, Alya natomiast położyła delikatnie swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. -Przeszukajmy jej ulubione miejsca, tam gdzie mogłaby uciec... - Zaproponowała szatynka, po czym ruszyliśmy. Niestety nie znaleźliśmy jej w żadnym zaułku, szukaliśmy jej do późnego wieczoru, ale nie przyniosło to większych rezultatów. Gdy wróciłem do domu bez zastanowienia przemieniłem się w kota i szukałem jej. W trakcie poszukiwania napotknęłem się na trzech gangsterów. Kiedy zbliżyłem się do nich zauważyłem też Marinette, targała się i próbowała uwolnić od ich rąk. -Zostawcie ją! -Krzyknąłem równie przerażony. -A co ty nam niby zrobisz kiciusiu? - Powiedział jeden śmiejąc się szyderczo. Przystąpiłem do walki, ale biłem się tylko dwoma, straciłem ze wzroku trzeciego, a z nim Mari. Szybko się z nimi rozprawiłem i pobiegłem za krzyki Marinette. W jej głosie czułem przerażenie i strach. Kiedy znalazłem ją w ciemnej uliczce przygwożdżoną przez mężczyznę do ściany budynku serce mi zadrżało. Twarz miała zaczerwienioną i całą we łzach, najwyraźniej bandyta był co do niej okrutny, pewnie ją policzkował. Jej nadgarstki były wręcz koloru sinego ( bo za nie trzymał ją złoczyńca) na jednej dłoni miała krew. Chciałem go zabić, za to co zrobił mojej ukochanej. Ale kiedy uderzałem go z coraz większą agresją przerwała mi. -Adrien nie! Nie rób tego! -Aaadrien? Skąd wiesz kim jestem? - To nie było miejsce na rozmowy więc zabrałem ją z dala od niego i zaniosłem do mojego domu. Opatrzyłem jej rany na ręce, a policzki odłożyłem lodem. Oczywiście byłem tam już jako Adrien. -Więc, nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie, skąd wiedziałaś? - Pytałem masujące jej policzki zimnym okładem -No bo ja... - przerwała spoglądając mi w oczy a potem spowrotem patrząc w podłogę -...ja jestem Biedronką - po policzku spłonęła jej łza - ja nie chciałam być powodem twoich kłótni z ojcem, już i tak masz dużo problemów przeze mnie... -I dlatego uciekłaś? - Lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przytaknęła. Przytuliłem ją. - Martwiłem się o ciebie, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób... - Powiedziałem, po czym pocałowałem jej delikatne usta. -Ja... - Zaczęła, po czym przerwała. - Myślałam, że to najlepsze wyjście. -Ucieczka nigdy nie jest dobra. -Ale ja nie mogę tak, po prostu iść do domu dziecka, boję się. - Na jej zaróżowionych policzkach znowu pojawiła się słoma ciecz, przytuliła mnie płacząc. Siedzieliśmy w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. Część 4 Ten sezon nie jest moim zdaniem zachwycający i myślę, że zakończę go gdzieś w 5/6 części. Planuję już inne opowiadania, więc na pewno nie będę siedziała bezczynnie. Miłego czytania =* Pozdrawiam Thepowerofadrianette * Marinette -Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć kim jesteśmy. - Powiedziałam tuląc się do blondyna. - Jeżeli ktoś dowie się, że Adrien jest dla biedronki ważny, nasi wrogowie mogą to wykorzystać... Nasze rodziny i my sami nie będziemy bezpieczni. - Mówiłam smutna. -Masz rację... Co ty teraz zrobisz? Gdzie pójdziesz? - Zapytał kiedy wstawałam i ruszyłam w stronę okna. -Nie wiem, ale tu nie mogę zostać... Tikki, kropkuj! Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył ponieważ przemieniłam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno, zażucając jednocześnie moje czerwone jojo. Biegłam po dachach budynków jakby nigdy nic, nie przejmując się niczym wokoło. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki, najwyraźniej Władca Ciem nie próżnował. Dotarłam na miejsce i zauważyłam Volpinę, co ona tu robi? Przecież już dawno ją pokonaliśmy. -No, no kto tu się nam zjawił? (pytanie retoryczne) Nasza kochana biedroneczka, mam dla ciebię niespodziankę. - Zaśmiała się, a ja spojżałam pytająco. Wskazała palcem w kierunku wieży Eiffly, zobaczyłam związanego Adriena do jednej z metalowych części zabytku. -Wypuść go! -Krzyczałam z załzawionymi oczyma. -A więc to jednak prawda kropeczko, a może powinnam do ciebie mówić Marinette? -Co? Nie! Ja, to znaczy...yyy -Wiem już wszystko, a skoro nie mogę go mieć ja, to i ty nie zasługujesz. - W tej chwili zadmuchała w flet a sznur, którym był przywiązany Adrien, przerwał się. -Nie! - Chciałam pobiec i go złapać, ale przeszkodziła mi wysłanniczka Władcy Ciem. Walczyłam z nią, ale bez skutku. Ostro oberwałam, ale nie podawałam się. -Na tylko tyle cię stać? Myślałam, że mogę więcej się spodziewać po takiej superbochaterce. A jednak! Jesteś tak samo słaba jak zwykła Marinette i jej rodzice,hahaha. -Moi rodzice... To ty spowodowałaś ten wypadek!!! Jak mogłaś?! -Nie ja go spowodowałaś, ale na sali operacyjnej coś się zdarzyło... Dziwię się, że nie zdziwiło cię to, że ich stan nagle się pogorszył. -Nie! - Łzy, nie mogłam ich powstrzymać. - Jesteś okrutna! Odebrałaś mi wszystko! Ale to już koniec! - Wstałam cała poobijana, ręce mi się trzęsły. Walczyłam do końca sił, z każdym ruchem stawałam się coraz słabsza, ale w duszy powtarzała sobie, że robię to dla rodziców. To była ostateczna walka. Niestety nie spostrzegłam, że powoli zbliżała się do krańca dachu, chciałam postawić nogę z tyłu, ale zabrakło mi podłoża. Przewróciłam się. Czułam się słaba, moją duszę przepełniała złość, to był już koniec. Volpina zbliżała się w moją stronę, postanowiłam użyć mojej supermocy. -Szczęśliwy traf! (otrzymałam gruby drut w kształcie litery U) -On już ci nie pomoże. Zabawne jest to, że twój kotek nawet się nie pojawił, chyba cię już nie kocha. - Po tych słowach w moim sercu coś się poruszyło. Tak jakby po wspomnieniu zielonookiego odzyskałam siły. Spowrotem zabrzmiał we mnie duch walki, nie mogłam, nie chciałam się już poddać, nie tym razem. Udało się, Volpina pokonana, jak najszybciej oczyśćiłam akumę i pobiegłam do Adriena. Do końca miałam nadzieję, że to była iluzja, ale jak to mówią nadzieja matką głupich. Zostałam go leżącego nieruchomo, w małej kałuży krwi. Nie oddychał. -Adrien!!! Nie!!! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie zostawiaj mnie! - Płakałam, to nawet mało powiedziane, ale nie znajduję innego słowa które opisałoby sytuację w której byłam. Nie do opisania. Krzyczałam, miałam chęć zemsty ma Volpine, ale byłam na tyle silna aby odmówić Władcy Ciem na zakumizowanie. -Jak śmiesz nie zgadzać się na moją propozycję! Popamiętasz mnie biedronko. Zemszczę się! W tej chwili nagle zaczęłam się dusić. Próbowałam oddychać, nie mogłam. Krztusiłam się, upadła na Adriena. Wszystko co nas otaczało zaczęło wirować w mojej głowie, światło ciemniało... ---- Chcę was poinformowć, że to jeszcze nie koniec, nie myślcie, że jestem okrutna, bo nie jestem* :P w następnej części się przekonacie :* * może trochę jestem Część 5 Zamknęłam oczy,a z pod powieki spłynęła mi łza. ---- Widziałam wszędzie ciemność, byłam jak w transie z którego się nie obudzę. Nagle zauważyłam małe białe światełko, mimo jego niewielkiej postury, rozświetliło całe pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowałam. Był to tunel. Widziałam tylko jeden koniec (ten, gdzie było światło), drugi był pochłonęła przez gęstą mgłę. Mimo, że byłam słaba, wstałam. O dziwo miałam na sobie zwykłe ubranie (chociaż zemdlała jako biedronka). Powoli ruszyłam w stronę oddalającego się światła. Byłam już wystarczająco aby go dotknąć. ---- Nagle otworzyłam oczy i zauważyłam dwie pielęgniarki i trzech lekarzy. Jeden pochylał się nade mną o chyba o coś pytał. Byłam chwilowo ogłuszona. -Halo, Marinette słyszysz mnie? - Zapytał ponownie. -Taak, gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? - Powiedziałam zdenerwowana, byłam przerażona. -Kiedy byłaś w schowku, zemdlałaś, zapewne na skutek oparów środków czyszczących. Nie mogliśmy cię obudzić, byłaś tak jakby w śpiączce. -Ale jak? W schowku? Jak długo spałam? - I wtedy zrozumiałam wszystko. To był sen, począwszy od pocałunku Adriena a kończąc na jego i moich rodziców śmierci. -Dwa tygodnie... Nic nie pamiętasz? -A moi rodzice? Żyją? - Pytałam z niedowierzaniem, nawet nie zwracałam uwagi na pytania lekarza. -Tak, czekają przed salą... -Czy oni mogą, tu przyjść? - Błagalnie spojżałam na niego. -Przykro mi, ale na razie twój stan musi się polepszyć. Posmutniałam. Potem doktor powiedział coś do pielęgniarki i wyszedł. Spowrotem ułożyłam głowę na poduszce. Czyli to wszystko, co zdarzyło się od zamknięcia w schowku, to był sen? Czyli nigdy nie całował Adriena, nie byliśmy parą... Ale moi rodzice, oni żyją, tak samo jak on. Jak to możliwe, wszystko to co przeżyłam, emocje które odczuwałam nie były prawdziwe. Nie poznałam żadnej Tatiany, nie muszę iść do domu dziecka. Ale jest jeszcze coś, Adrien nie jest Czarnym Kotem, a może jednak? W sumie nie znam jego prawdziwego oblicza, ale może to rzeczywiście jest on. Nigdy nie przyglądała się mu w ten sposób, jest on w wyglądzie podobny, ale co z charakterem? Jakby byli dwoma różnymi osobami. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć... '' Część 6 Hej, hej :) mam dla was kolejną część :} Bardzo się cieszę, że poprzednia część się spodobała :D Adrien Odkąd Mari jest w śpiączce nie mogę się na niczym skupić... Po szkole codziennie chodzę do szpitala i siedzę u niej. Całe szczęście mój ojciec wyjechał na jakiś ważny pokaż mody, więc miałem wolną rękę. Nikt nie pilnował czy przestrzegam grafiku, nie zauważył moich nieobecności. Naprawdę mi na niej zależy, nie wiem jak i dlaczego, ale tak jest. Kiedyś, jak byłem u niej zauważyłem jak z powiek wpłynęła jej łza. Nagle na monitorach zaczęło coś piszczeć, zawołałem pośpiesznie pielęgniarkę. Widziałem jak korytarzem przybiegli jej rodzice, mnie natomiast wyproszono. Starałem się zobaczyć co dzieje się na sali. Bałem się, że ona umrze. Przez kilka minut lekarze stali nad jej łóżkiem, ich zdenerwowane twarze mnie przerażały. Pielęgniarka podała coś do kroplówki. Serce mi zamarło kiedy nagle otworzyła oczy... Ona się obudziła! Żyje! Chciałem płakać że szczęścia, od razu wybrałem numer do Aly, ręce mi się trzęsły. Uradowana niesamowitą wiadomością zaniemówiła, w telefonie słyszałem tylko szelest, biegła w stronę budynku gdzie leżała jej przyjaciółka. Niestety nie udało się nam wejść do pokoju, lekarze pozwolili tylko rodzicom porozmawiać z córką przez pięć minut. -I co z nią? - Zapytałem odrazu jak pani Dupain-Cheng wyszła z sali. -Czuje się już dobrze, ale nadal jest słaba... - Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach, ale nie smutku. - Boże, dziękuję, że się obudziła. -Nie mogę się z nią zobaczyć? - Dołączyła do rozmowy Alya. -Nie, na razie nie. Ale lekarze mówią, że za dwa dni powinna częściowo odzyskać siły i wtedy będziecie mogli ją odwiedzić. A teraz zamykajcie do domu, w końcu jutro szkoła. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem, a my przytakneliśmy. -Dziękuję, dziękuję... - Szepnęła prawie nieusłyszalnie. Marinette Przez kolejne dwa dni siedziałam i jak to lekarz ujął "regenowałam siły". Miałam dużo czasu na przemyślenia. Od rodziców dowiedziałam się, że w czasie snu byłam codziennie odwiedzana przez Adriena. Ucieszyłam się, że znowu mogłam usłyszeć ich głosy. ''Dwa dni później Adrien Po szkole przysięgłe do szpitala. Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z Marinette, Alya wcześnie rano już z nią rozmawiała. Teraz nadeszła moja kolej. Zapytałem lekarza czy mogę wejść, pozwolił mi. Kiedy wkroczyła do pokoju, ona spała. Nie chciałem jej budzić, usiadłem obok łóżka i przyglądałem się spokojnemu, i delikatnemu oddechowi. Nagle poruszyła się, lekko otworzyła oczy i przyglądała mi się. -Cześć - powiedziałem po chwili z uśmiechem. -Hej - odparła, po czym podniosła się żeby lepiej mnie widzieć. - Cieszę się, że przyszłeś. Podobno codziennie tu bywałeś.... -Tak, wszyscy cię odwiedzaliśmy. Byłem tutaj kiedy zaczęłaś się wybudzać. Wcześniej płakałaś. -To przez ten sen... - Zaczęła i nagle zamilkła. Patrzyła w przestrzeń jakby myślała o czymś bardzo ważnym. -Jaki sen? -To...yyy... Może kiedyś ci opowiem... -Nastała chwilą ciszy - To jak mnie znaleźliście? Odpowiedziałem jej wszystko jak razem z Alyą i wychowawczynią szukaliśmy jej po wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Że Chloe dzięki swojemu ojcu została zawieszona tylko na trzy tygodnie i gdyby nie Nino zostałaby rozszarpana i okrutnie pobita przez Alyę. Przesiedziałem u niej do samego wieczora, dużo rozmawialiśmy, a właściwie to ja najwięcej mówiłem a ona słuchała. Ciekawy byłem tego jej snu, ale nie chciałem być natarczywy, więc nie pytałem o to zbytnio. Po jakimś czasie rozmowy powiedziała mi, że jej rodzice, w tym śnie, zginęli w wypadku. To był straszny sen i widziałem po jej minie, że bardzo nią poruszył. Czułem, że nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego ale to i tak dużo, zdołała się przede mną otworzyć. Obiecałem jej, że niczego i nikomu nie powtórzę. To była nasza tajemnica. Kiedy wybiła 20 pożegnałem się z nią a ona powiedziała: -Dziękuję -Ale za co? - Zapytałem -Za to, że jesteś... - Powiedziała to z troską, w tym śnie, przeżyła coś gorszego... Ja to wiem. Nie była taka jak zawsze, nie miała takiej radości jak zwykle. Pożegnałem się z nią jeszcze raz i ucałowałem w czoło, po czym wyszłem ruszając w stronę domu. * Przepraszam was za to, że musieliście tyle na to czekać, i mam do was ważną sprawę. Chcecie abym kontynuowała? Na początku nie czułam tego opowiadania, ale teraz przyznam się, zaczyna mi się to podobać. A wy co sądzicie? Czekam na komentarze ������ Część 7 Witam ponownie, ta część może być troszkę krótkawa ale jutro postaram się o dłuższą ;) ---- Marinette Już miałam się położyć i iść spać kiedy nagle zauważyłam znajomą sylwetkę w progu drzwi. -Marinette? Jesteś tu? - Powiedział ochrypnięty głos dziewczyny. -Taak... - Powiedziałam, zbliżyła się. - Chloe? - Miałam się zapytać "jak tu wszedłaś? Przecież nie można już odwiedzać" ale w porę przypomniałam sobie, że jej ojciec jest burmistrzem. - Co cię tu sprowadza? -Ja... No ten...- Chloe nigdy się nie zaginął, co jest? Usiadła, a ja wyprostowałam się. - Chcę cię przeprosić... Tak bardzo żałuję, ja nie wiedziałam, że może się coś stać. - zaczęła płakać - Naprawdę mi przykro. Ty... mogłaś się nie obudzić... - przerwała, chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale znowu zaczęła - Ja nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Bałam się, że zostanę sama. Adrien nie kocha mnie, to przeżyję, ale co gorsza nie chce być moim przyjacielem. A ja... Byłam dla każdego taka wredna, nikt nie chce mnie znać... Wszyscy się odsuneli. Jestem sama. - Schyliła głowę, a ja po prostu ją przytuliłam. Wiedziałam, że właśnie tego teraz najbardziej potrzebowała. Mimo, że nigdy nie byłyśmy dla siebie miłe, to nie miało znaczenia. -Nie martw się. Wszystko wróci do normy... - Powiedziałam spokojnie odsuwając się od niej. -Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? -Już wybaczyłam - uśmiechęłam się do niej, a na jej twarzy pojawił się promyczek szczęścia. -Ale jak? Za to wszystko co Ci zrobiłam? Przecież to było straszne... -Tak, ale widzę cię teraz, żałujesz. Mam nadzieję, że postarasz się być trochę, odrobinę milsza dla innych - mrugnęłam z uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła gest. Później chwilę porozmawiałyśmy, okazało się, że wcale nie znałam naszej Chloe. Nosiła maskę i zdecydowała się ją zdjąć przy mnie. Była zupełnie inna niż zwykle, to zdarzenie musiało ją odmienić. Po szczerych słowach pożegnała się, a ja mogłam się położyć do snu. Początkowo nie mogłam zasnąć, w mojej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli. Kilka dni później Już niedługo wyjdę że szpitala, nareszcie. Być może jutro. Przez cały pobyt byłam często odwiedzana przez Alyę z Nino i Adrienem. Nawet Chloe kilka razy u mnie była. Niesamowite jak jedno zdarzenie może zmienić ludzi. Adrien Właśnie wracałem do domu po pobycie w szpitalu, czekała tam na mnie niespodzianka. Kiedy przekroczyłem próg drzwi przywitał mnie ojciec, nie miał za dobrego humoru. -Witaj Adrien, możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego wracasz o tak późnej porze? - Powiedział tym swoim tonem nie wyrażając żadnych emocji. Była 22, rzeczywiście trochę się zasiedziałem. -Ja... Byłem... Yyy... Ten no... - Próbowałem się wytłumaczyć, ale bez skutku. Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Stałem jak skała nie poruszając się, czułem respekt do ojca. -No, słucham... -Bo, ja byłem u Marinette... -Uff, udało się wydusić kilka słów. Widocznie to nie wystarczyło, spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Bo, ona była w śpiączce i dopiero niedawno się obudziła... -I co ty masz z tym wspólnego? - Wydawał się odrobinę wściekły, ale ciężko było wyczytać jakiekolwiek emocje z jego twarzy. -To moja przyjaciółka... -A może ktoś więcej? Sam nie wiem. -Wiesz, że przez nią opuściłeś dużo lekcji? Nie chcę żebyś spotykał się z nią częściej niż to konieczne. - Powiedział stanowczo, jak ja nienawidzę tej jego nieemocjonalnego wyrazu twarzy. Ten człowiek nic nie czuje. -Ale tato! - Krzyknąłem. -Żadnego ale, a teraz idź do pokoju. - Zrobiłem jak kazał, nawet nie chciałem patrzeć w te jego ponurą twarz. Nie wiem czy bardziej byłem smutny, czy wściekły na niego. Musiałem się przewietrzyć. Ważne!!! Przez ten weekend nie pojawi się kolejna część, muszę dobrze przemyśleć dalsze wydarzenia :* dziękuję za uwagę, next w poniedziałek :3 Nie wytrzymam,po prostu muszę wrzucić Część 8 Adrien Musiałem się przewietrzyć, powiedziałem formułę zamieniając się w Kota. Skakałem po dachach budynków rozmyślając o Marinette, Biedronce, ojcu... Z myśli wybił mnie hałas, który usłyszałem na jednej z pobocznych uliczek. Zobaczyłem jak dwóch chłopaków okradało starszego mężczyznę. Pomogłem mu łapiąc bandytów i oddając pieniądze staruszkowi. Podziękował mi i odszedł, zostałem sam. Chwilę tam jeszcze postałem, a później wróciłem do domu. Następnego dnia Marinette Wyszłam że szpitala, nareszcie. Czuję się wolna. Jutro będę mogła iść do szkoły, ale na razie mam się nie przemęczać i odpoczywać. Sama się sobie dziwię, ale chcę wreszcie iść do szkoły, a nie tylko leżeć w łóżku. Z moich rozmyślań wybił mnie dzwonek telefonu, to była Alya. -Hej Mari! Jak się czujesz? - Zapytała. -Nawet nie źle, jestem trochę zmęczona, ale daję radę. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Aaa, czyli nie dasz rady wyjść się przejść... -No coś ty? Z chęcią wyrwę się z tąd, choćby natychmiast! -Ale mówiłaś, że jesteś zmęczona... -No niby tak, ale świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. -Tak? No to świetnie! To za pół godziny widzimy się w parku, co? -Ok, papa - rozłączyłam się, po czym przystąpiłam do ubrania się. Przez cały dzień byłam w piżamie. Tikki jak zwykle przygotowała mi strój i uczesała włosy. Byłam gotowa do wyjścia przed czasem, więc postanowiłam wyjść wcześniej i poszkicować nowe projekty. Powiedziałam rodzicom, że wychodzę i ruszyłam w stronę spotkania. Byłam dość zamyślony, szłam przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na wszystko wokół. Zastanawiałam się jak zwykle nad moim snem... Wszystko było takie realistyczne, z jednej strony cieszę się, że to była tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale z drugiej byłam z chłopakiem moich marzeń, zbyt idealne. Dziwne jest to, że okazał się być Czarnym Kotem, no mogę przyznać, że w wyglądzie są do siebie podobni, ale zachowanie? Adrien jest spokojny,miły uprzejmy..., a mój partner? Też jest miły ale na swój sposób, flirciarski, jednym słowem podrywacz. W sumie kiedy ja Zamieniam się w biedronkę też jestem inna, bardziej odważna i pewna siebie. Nagle z moich rozmyślań wybił mnie zdenerwowany głos jakiejś dziewczyny. -Uważaj, łamago! Patrz co zrobiłaś! - Naciągnęła koszulkę, na której był rozlany sok, najwyraźniej przypadkowo jej podeszłam i przeze mnie wysłała swoje picie. - Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile ona mogła kosztować?! Heh i tak cię na nią nie stać. - Przejrzała mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głowy, ja natomiast słuchałam spokojnie. Nie chciałam się denerwować, głowa mnie lekko rozbolała. Chociaż przyznam przykro mi się zrobiło po jej słowach. -Jjjaa... Przepraszam... - Powiedziałam, po czym odeszłam z uchyloną w dół głową. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała mnie wściekły wzrokiem i poszła w swoją stronę. -O tu jesteś Marinette - usłyszałam znajomy głos Aly. -Hej... - Powiedziałam po czym przytuliłam ją na przywitanie. -Co się stało? Rozmawiałyśmy z tą dziewczyną? Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną... -Tak, to znaczy można tak powiedzieć. Znasz ją? -Z tego co wiem ma chodzić z nami do klasy od jutra. -No to mam przekichane... -Jak to? Co się stało? - Odpowiedziałam jej całe zdarzenie, na co ona dostała ataku śmiechu. -Nie przejmuj się, podobno jest tak samo rozpieszczona jak Chloe, więc... - Mówiła próbując się powstrzymać od chihotania. - A właśnie, może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale Chloe się trochę zmieniła. - Spojrzałam pytająco na przyjaciółkę. - To znaczy nadal zachowuje się wrednie wobec innych, ale nie jest już tak źle jak wcześniej. Można z nią normalnie pogadać. Po tej rozmowie z tobą coś do niej przemówiło. -Wreszcie - pomyślałam. -Coś ty jej wtedy powiedziała? -Wysłuchał jej, okazało się, że wcale jej nie znamy. Była zupełnie inną osobą przy rozmowie ze mną. Rozmawiałyśmy do późnedo wieczora, Alya odprowadziła mnie do domu, żeby sytuacja się "nie powtórzyła". Przywitałam rodziców i poszłam na górę się położyć. Zasnęłam od razu. Następnego dnia Tym razem wyjątkowo nie udało mi się spóźnić, wręcz przeciwnie. Przyszłam druga do szkoły, pierwsza była Chloe. Podeszłam do niej, wydawała się zdziwiona. -Hej. - Przywitałam się. -Cześć, nie jesteś zła? - Zapytała patrząc na buty że smutkiem. -Nie! Przecież już ci mówiłam... Na te słowa na jej ustach zawitał uśmiech. Porozmawiałyśmy chwilę, później zjawiła się Alyą i Sabrina, rozeszłyśmy się do swoich przyjaciółek. Po kilku wymienionych zdaniach zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, całe szczęście pierwsza była godzina wychowawcza. -Dzieńdobry, usiądźcie. Chciałabym wam przedstawić nową uczennicę, Gaia (po polsku Kaja) opowiedz coś o sobie. - Zwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny, to była ta z którą miałam wczoraj niemałą konfrontację. Miała brązowe, rozpuszczone włosy z blond końcówkami. Ubrana była w kremową koszulę ez ramion i czarne spodenki, na jej szyi widniał złoty naszyjnik w kształcie sowy. Chciałam się zapaść pod ziemię kiedy na mnie spojżała. Nie ukrywając wstydziłam się. Gaia Weszłam do klasy, normalnie i na luzie. Nagle zauważyłam tą nieogarniętą dziewczynę, przez którą zniszczyła sobie bluzkę, posłałem jej złowieszcze spojżenie. Chyba zauważyła bo schyliła lekko głowę i dobrze. W pierwszej ławce siedziało dwóch chłopaków, oboje byli odwróceni w stronę panny niezdarnej. Kiedy blondyn się odwrócił, chyba się zakochałam. Miał głębokie, zielone i piękne oczy, miły uśmiech., jednym słowem był zabójczo przystojny i jedno wiedziałam kiedy na mnie spojżał. Będzie mój. -Gaia, opowiedz coś o sobie. - Usłyszałam nauczycielkę. -Ymm... No więc jestem Gaia Lamour Wari, uwielbiam jazdę ma łyżwach. Zawsze dążę do celu i dostaję to co chcę. - Czyli tego blondyna, mrugnęłam do niego po czym udałam się do wolnej ławki. Przez całą lekcję przyglądała się zielonookiemu, dowiedziałam się, że nazywa się Adrien i przyjaźni się z Marinette. Zachowywała się dziwnie w jego obecności, coś czuję, że ma takie same zamiary co ja. Jeszcze będzie mój. Część 9 Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam. Nie miałam czasu wrzucić nexta. Przepraszam Adrien Nowa dziewczyna do mnie mrugnęła, o co jej chodzi? Może chce się zaprzyjaźnić, albo coś więcej. No nie jest brzydka i wydaje się w miarę miła, ale i tak wolę Mari. Przez tę śpiączkę uświadomiłem sobie, że naprawdę mi na niej zależy i nie jest mi obojętna. Teraz muszę jej to tylko powiedzieć, tylko jak? Wiem, umówię się dzisiaj z nią do kina. Niecierpliwie czekałem na koniec lekcji... Jest! Właśnie zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek, nareszcie. Widziałem jak Mari wychodzi z klasy więc pośpiesznym krokiem zaczęłem ją gonić. -Hej, Marinette! - Zawołałem, a ta odwróciła w moją stronę, powiedziała Aly żeby na nią poczekała i podeszła do mnie. -Tak, co chciałeś? - Lekko się jąkała, ale dla mnie to jest urocze. -Miałabyś czas, dzisiaj, tak około 17? -Ttak... - Spojrzała pytająco. -Poszłabyś, że mną do kina? -Chętnie. - Uśmiechnęła się. -To spotkajmy się na placu obok wieży, dobrze? -Dobrze. - Wtedy usłyszała głos wołajej Aly - To ja muszę już lecieć, widzimy się o 17 - pobiegła do przyjaciółki. Zgodziła się, uśmiechnął się do niej, nie wiem czy zauważyła. Gaia Kiedy wychodziłam że szkoły, zaniepokoił mnie widok Adriena rozmawiającego z Marinette. Podeszłam bliżej i schowałam się za murkiem, aby usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Nie! On zaprosił ją do kina, nie! Nie pozwolę na to. Niby Marinette jest w porządku, ale jeśli chodzi o miłość, to nie ma już żadnych zasad. Wiem co teraz zrobię, plan będzie prosty, ale wystarczający, aby zepsuć im spotkanie. Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Marinette Zaprosił mnie! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, to wszystko to kolejny sen. To jest zbyt piękne. -Tikki, musisz mi pomóc. - Zwróciłam się do kwami. -No wiem, w końcu ktoś musi cię przygotować na randkę. -To nie jest randka, my tylko idziemy do kina. -No, niech ci będzie... To co zamierzasz założyć? -Nie wiem! - Spojżałam na zegarek. - Mam tylko 2 godziny, pomóż. -To wystarczająco dużo czasu, może coś uszyjesz? -Myślisz? - Ona tylko pokonała głową, po czym podała mi mój szkicownik. Wspólnie wybrałyśmy projekt, a następnie wzięłyśmy się do pracy. Tikki przygotowała mi buty i dodatki, kiedy wykonałam krój. Dzielnie pomagała mię we wszystkim, co robiłam. Podczas zszywania materiałów zrobiła mi makijaż. -Gotowe! -Powiedziałam zachwycona efektem. -Pięknie Marinette, a teraz szybko ubieraj się, bo nie zdążysz. Masz jeszcze 15 minut! Szybko ruszyłam w stronę łazienki, założyłam śliczną sukienkę w kolorze morskim z koronką na plecach. Z powodu braku czasu, rozpuściłam włosy i na szybko je rozczesałam. Wyszłam z domu jak była 16:57, zdążyłam idealnie. Usiadłam na ławce obok kina i czekałam aż zjawi się Adrien. Czekałam i czekałam... Była już 18 i nadal się nie zjawił. -Może pomylił godziny. - Myślałam, poczekałam jeszcze pół godziny, ale nadal nic. Więc że smutkiem w oczach ruszyłam w stronę domu. Szłam okrężną drogą przez park. Poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają słone łzy, głowę miałam spuszczoną. Nie śpieszyłam się zbytnio do domu, chciałam pobyć sama. Usiadłam na kraju fontanny, rzucając drobne grosze w stronę tafli wody. Wiem, że nie przyniesie mi to szczęścia, ale... Nagle usłyszałam znajomy śmiech. Odwróciłam lekko głowę i ujżałam Gaię śmiejącą się z... Adrienem. Zrobiło mi się słabo, najpierw nie zaprosił, a później wystawił. Spotkał się z nią. Czułam, że po mojej twarzy spływa coraz więcej łez. Odwrócił się i mnie zobaczył, popatrzyłam na niego ze smutkiem po czym uciekłam. Nie do piekarni, ale do domu Aly. Zaczęłam głośno pukać do jej drzwi. -Marinette? Nie miałaś być w kinie? Co się stało? - Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie. Wypuściła mnie gestem ręki i zaprowadziła do jej pokoju. - A więc czemu nie jesteś z Adrienem? -Bo, on mnie wystawił... -To jeszcze nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle, może mu coś wyleciało, na przykład sesja... - Powiedziała spokojnie, pocieszające mnie. -Nie... - Spojżała pytająco. - Wracałam przez park i widziałam jak rozmawia, spaceruje i śmieje się z Gaią. - Wybuchłam płaczem. Alya nie wiedziała co mi powiedzieć, podeszła do mnie i przytuliła. -Nie przejmuj się. Nie jest ciebie warty. -Ale...ja... -Wiem Mari... Przesiedziałam u niej do 21, później poszłam do domu. -Już jestem. - Powiedziałam unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z rodzicami. -O Marinette, był tutaj twój kolega, yy.... Adrien! Prosił żebyś do niego zadzwoniła. -Ymmm, dobrze. - Powiedziałam i poszłam do pokoju. Wcale nie miałam zamiaru dzwonić, postanowiłam pozdejmować wszystkie jego zdjęcia ze ścian, odciąć się od niego. Przez cały czas płakałam, a Tikki w miarę możliwości próbowała mnie pocieszyć. Adrien Byłem już gotowy do wyjścia o 16:30, kiedy nagle usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. W progu stała nowa dziewczyna. -Cześć Adrien. - Przywitała się Gaia. -Yy, cześć. - Uśmiechnąłem się niechętnie. -Mam do ciebie proźbę, mam problemy z chińskim, a rodzice każą mi chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia z tego. Wiem, że ty mówisz płynnie po chińsku. Pomógł byś? -Tak, to znaczy ja teraz nie mogę. -To naprawdę długo nie zajmie. -No dobrze, w sumie mam jeszcze pół godziny... - Zaprosiłem ją do pokoju, kucharka przyniosła nam sok i przystąpiliśmy do nauki. Szło jej nawet dobrze, ale czas szybko upłynął a nie mogłem tak po prostu jej spławić. Wstałem, a ona zrobiła to samo. -Wiesz, jest już z pięć siedemnasta, a ja muszę już wychodzić... -Tak, tak... Rozumiem... - Powiedziała ze smutkiem. Nagle przypadkowo wysłała na mnie sok. - Ojej, tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Ja nie chciałam. Daj szybko koszulę, a ja ci ją przepiorę, bo plama może później się nie zmyć. - Powiedziała po czym wskazała na koszulę żebym ją zdjął. Wzięłem bluzkę na przebranie i ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Przebrałem się i brudne ubranie dałem Gai. Dosyć długo jej to zajęło, przez to wszystko zapomniałem o Marinette. -Już, jest gotowa. -Dzięki. -To może, w ramach rekompensaty zapraszam cię na lody. -Ja, no ten... Muszę... -Nie! Ja nie przyjmuję odmowy. -Powiedziała i zaciągnęła mnie w stronę drzwi. Wyszliśmy do parku i zjedliśmy lody. Spacerowaliśmy parkiem, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się razem, kiedy nagle zauważyłem Marinette siedzącą na krawędzi fontanny. Wrzucała grosze do środka płacząc, spostrzegła mnie po czym uciekła przed siebie. -Marinette! - Zawołałem, ale mnie nie usłyszała. Chciałem za nią pobiegnąć, ale poczułem jak ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek, to była Gaia. -Nie - powiedziała brązowowłosa, po czym przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała namiętnie. Szybko ją odepchnęłem i zapytałem lekko zły. -Co ty robisz?! -Jak to co? Myślałam... -To źle myślałaś! - Rozejżałem się wokoło, straciłem ze wzroku Marinette. Pierwsze miejsce o jakim pomyślałem to był jej dom. Poszedłem tam nawet nie żegnając się z Gaią. Próbowałem zadzwonić do Mari, ale miała wyłączony telefon. W domu jej też nie było, poprosiłem jej rodziców aby przekazali jej, żeby się ze mną skontaktowała. Część 10 Marinette Siedziałam bezczynnie w pokoju patrząc się w pustą ścianę, na której niegdyś wisiały zdjęcia Adriena. Wstałam wcześniej niż zwykle, dlatego miałam jeszcze sporo czasu na wyjście. Moja twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Nie byłam już zła, ani smutna, no dobra byłam, ale tego nie okazywałam. Przynajmniej starałam się nie okazywać. Myślałam, że... a z resztą... to i tak już nie ważne. Wyszłam z piekarni biorąc jak zwykle dwie drożdżówki, dla mnie i dla Aly. -Zabawne, zaczęło się od tego, że dałam mu drożdżówkę, na tym też się skończy... - Posmutniałam po tej myśli. Dobijało mnie słowo "skończy" cały czas dzwoniło mi w głowie. Kiedy doszłam do szkoły zatrzymała mnie dłoń chłopaka trzymające moje ramię. Odwróciłam się, to był nie kto inny jak Adrien. -Mari... Ja przepraszam... - Zaczął. - Daj mi wytłumaczyć. -Nie masz za co przepraszać i nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Dzięki tobie uświadomiłam sobie, że to bez sensu. Po co robiłam sobie głupią nadzieję, mogłam od razu spostrzec, że tobie podoba się taka piękna dziewczyna jak Gaia. - Wzięłam oddech. - A teraz proszę cię, odejdź i nie zbliżaj się do mnie, nie dzwoń i nie pisz. -Ale Mari... -Nie! - Przerwała i ruszyłam w stronę klasy, jeszcze kilka razy mnie wołał, ale ja to ignorowałam. Przed lekcją zaczepiła mnie jeszcze Gaia. -Czego dusza pragnie? - Zapytałam z lekko roztrzęsionym głosem, nadal przeżywałam wczorajsze wydarzenia. -Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż taka głupia. - Zaczęła się śmiać. - Raz cię wystawił a ty już go skreślasz, nie wiedziałam, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Jedna mała akcja a ty już go nienawidzisz. -To nie to jedno wydarzenie, nigdy nie zwracał na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Ja go kochałam, a on miał mnie w głębokim poważaniu. Szkoda. - Powiedziałam, znowu poczułam znajomą ciecz na moich policzkach. Miałam już odchodzić, kiedy zauważyłam przed sobą Adriena i usłyszałam krzyk. Pobiegłam w stronę łazienki. -To nie była jego wina, to wszystko przez Gaię. - Powiedziała moja kwami. -Ale zostawił mnie, zapomniał. Z resztą, nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi... Czemu teraz miałoby się coś zmienić? A propo zmiany... Tikki kropkuj! -W ten sposób nie uciekniesz od tej rozmowy. - Powiedziała zanim została wciągnięta do kolczyków. ---- Szybko rozprawiliśmy się, ze złoczyńcą, a ja oczyśćiłam akumę. Miałam już odchodzić kiedy zauważyłam smutną minę Czarnego Kota. -Co się stało? Chcesz porozmawiać? - Zapytałam przyjaciela, a on kiwnął (na tak) i wyskoczyliśmy na dach jakiegoś budynku. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu do przemiany i mogłam jeszcze pogadać z Kotem. - A więc... O co chodzi? -Skrzywdziłem dziewczynę, którą chyba kocham... Co prawda nie chciałem tego, ale stało się... Wystawiłem ją... - Nie wiedziałam co mam mu powiedzieć, po prostu go przytuliłam. Nagle przerwał nam dźwięk pikania pierścienia, zielonooki się przemienił. -Aaadrien?! - Po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Czemu on? Czemu akurat on? Nie, nie... Wtedy, moje kolczyki straciły ostatnią kropkę. -Marinette? Ja,ja... Tak strasznie cię przepraszam... - Nie byłam w stanie, nic powiedzieć, ponownie go przytuliłam, odwzajemnił uścisk. -Kocham cię. - Wyznał mi, co mnie lekko zdziwiło. Popatrzyłam w jego głębokie, zielone oczy. Mogłam z nich wyczytać każde uczucie, każdą emocję, nie kłamał. -Ja też cię kocham. - Wtedy mnie pocałował. To był magiczny moment, ja go kocham, ja naprawdę go kocham! On mnie też. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nasze chwile przerwały krzyki mieszkańców Paryża. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie, on chwycił mnie za rękę i zeskoczyliśmy z dachu. Wylądowaliśmy na kolejnym budynku jako bohaterowie Paryża. ---- Tak właśnie wyglądała moja historia, historia pełna emocji, smutku i szczęścia. Szczerych wyznań i kłamstw. Nigdy nie wiadomo co nam się przydarzy, życia jest pełne wzniosłości i upadków. Tylko od nas zależy czy się podniesiemy Koniec Jutro z rana pojawi się prolog zupełnie innej historii. Serdecznie dziękuję wam za uwagę,widzimy się jutro :* Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach